Oh The Things That We Do
by dracos-dragon
Summary: After an unforgettable night with Draco, Hermione can’t stop thinking about him. Draco can’t forget either, but there are too many things that are keeping them apart. Seven years later, Hermione is working for Dumbledore as a spy, and so is Draco.
1. Trial Chapter

Prologue:

"Hermione, it'd be best if you didn't mention this to anyone," Draco whispered.

"I won't," Hermione replied.

Draco kissed Hermione's shoulder and fell asleep. Hermione stayed awake and thought about what they had just done. She had given her virginity to her best friend's enemy and smiled. Yes, it was best that she didn't mention it to anyone. Hermione began to get up and get dressed, but she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her back to his chest.

"You can't go just yet, I'm not finished with you," Draco said.

Hermione smiled again and looked at him.

"I have to go," she said.

"No, not yet," Draco whispered.

Draco shifted and entered Hermione once more.

Chapter One:

It had been about two weeks since Hermione had slept with Draco, and she couldn't forget about him. Whenever they passed in the halls, Draco smiled at her, but then sneered at Harry and Ron. Her two best friends hadn't noticed that Draco was smiling at her, but she had definitely noticed.

One day during Potions, Hermione was daydreaming about Draco and sleeping with him again. She was staring at him and Snape had noticed.

"Ms. Granger, perhaps you can tell me where to find this particular ingredient in your book, "he said.

"Draco," Hermione said, in a dreamy state.

Hearing giggling and surprised gasps, Hermione jerked in her seat.

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention," she said.

"Clearly, ten points from Gryffindor for Ms. Granger's inability to pay attention," Snape said.

Harry and Ron gaped at her.

"Why did you say Malfoy's name?" Ron asked.

"I didn't. I was thinking about the constellation. You know, Draco the Dragon. I read a book on that last night," Hermione said, easily lying.

"Oh, well, apparently Malfoy doesn't believe you because he's staring right at you," Harry said.

Hermione looked at Draco and he smiled at her. He mouthed "Meet me in my common room at lunch."

Draco was head boy and Padma Patil was head girl. Everyone thought that Hermione was going to be head girl, but over the summer, she refused.

At lunch, Hermione walked to the head's tower and saw Draco waiting for her outside.

"Granger, why did you do that? Pansy asked me why you would say my name during Potions so I had to lie to her," he said.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"That you, like every other girl at this dump, can't resist my looks," Draco said.

"That's not a lie," Hermione told him.

Draco smirked. He said the password to the portrait and looked at Hermione.

"Are you coming in?" he asked.

"I don't think I should. It would be a bad idea," Hermione said.

Draco just shrugged.

"Suit yourself, you'd better go before your boy-toys start to worry about you," he said.

Hermione glared at him and left. She found Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room. They were playing chess and Harry was losing, as always.

"Harry, maybe you should get someone to help you with this. Move your knight, Ron's queen is going to take it," Hermione said.

Harry smiled at Ron and did what Hermione said. Ron groaned, but quickly recovered by taking Harry's bishop.

"Checkmate, mate," Ron said.

Harry groaned with fake upset ness, and then looked at Hermione.

"Have you talked to Michael Crowe yet? He's been asking around for you," he said.

"He has? I thought he was Ginny's boyfriend," Hermione said, incredulously.

Harry shrugged, and then nodded to Ginny in the corner with Dean Thomas.

"Oh, that's right, she's with Dean. I guess that it slipped my mind," Hermione said. "I should go look for Michael; he's probably at lunch."

Hermione left and went to the Great Hall. She walked over to the Ravenclaw table and tapped Michael on the shoulder.

"Harry said you were looking for me," she said.

"I was, um… Can we talk somewhere private?" Michael asked.

"Sure, we can go out to the lake," Hermione suggested.

Michael nodded and got up. They walked out to the lake and stood in the shade of an apple tree.

"Well, this weekend is Hogsmeade, and I was wondering if you could go with me," Michael said, blushing.

"Me? You want _me_ to go with you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" Michael asked.

"The only person to ever ask me out was Viktor and that was in fourth year," Hermione said.

Michael smiled.

"You aren't the same Hermione that came to Hogwarts six years ago," he said.

"Is that why you asked me out, because I look different?" Hermione asked.

"No, I got to know you a little better in fifth year, with that whole thing against that horrible woman that Dumbledore hired as Defense Against the Dark Arts," Michael said.

"Professor Umbridge?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's her. Well, anyway, do you want to go with me?" Michael asked.

"I would love to go with you, Michael, but I have e feeling that Ginny is going to be a little upset seeing as how you're her ex and I'm her best friend," Hermione said.

"That doesn't have to stop you," Michael replied.

Hermione smiled at his eagerness to go with her.

"Okay, I'll go with you, but if Ginny makes a big deal out of this, I can't do it again with you," she said.

"Deal," Michael said.

Michael sealed the deal by kissing Hermione's cheek. He smiled and went back to the castle. Hermione leaned against a tree and smiled.

"No one's ever asked me out before," she said to herself.

"I did," Draco said softly behind her.

Hermione gasped and turned around. Draco didn't look like his usual self. He looked a little upset.

"Malfoy, you don't count. You asked me out to your _room_. This is a date," Hermione said.

Draco didn't smirk or sneer, Hermione saw that what had happened between her and Michael had cut into his heart.

"It hurts doesn't it? Having feelings for someone, then that person doesn't feel for you back? I know how you feel, it's happened to me," Hermione said.

Draco walked closer to her and then sat down. Hermione looked at him with true wonder, and then sat down next to him.

"I didn't do what I did that night for you to leave my life forever. I did it because, because… I love you Hermione," Draco said.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She had been hoping he would say that to her one day. But they could never be together, his father was a death eater, and she planned on working for Dumbledore.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that, but you know that we can never be together," Hermione said, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Draco didn't know what to say to that, so he left. Hermione cried silently as she stood alone under the tree.


	2. Affairs and Secrets Affections

"No Draco, you couldn't have. There was no way your father would have let you," Hermione said.

Draco looked at Hermione for a while, and then he saw an owl at the window. He crossed to the window and took the letter from the owl. _Draco and Hermione_, it read.

"Who's it for?" Hermione asked.

"Both of us, it's from my father," Draco replied.

They sat on the bed and read it silently together.

_Draco, and Hermione, _

_I have told Lord Voldemort of your union and he approves; although you two can not come tonight. You will be getting a letter from me in one week telling you where to go. For now, you will stay where ever you are. Draco, I trust you about where you are because you proved to be a success in finding Potter. We sent Death Eaters to America and found him. We will not do anything but keep in a cell until you and your future wife come. Lord Voldemort thinks it safe that you two do not tell anyone else of where you are because someone might find you. Potter will not tell us where Weasley is, but once Ms. Granger gets here, she will tell us where he. Stay where you are until you receive a second letter from me._

_L.M._

Hermione looked at Draco.

"You told them where Harry was? How did you know?" she asked.

"I didn't! I didn't think he would go to America so I thought it was safe to tell them to go there. Right now, you need to write to the Weasel and tell him to go somewhere else. Tell him not to tell you and just leave where ever he's hiding," Draco said.

Hermione shook her head.

"Ron's in hiding. His father is his secret-keeper and only Arthur Weasley knows where he is. I told you I knew where Harry was, but not Ron," Hermione said.

Draco sighed.

"I guess we're staying here until Lucius sends another letter. I'll go find a room to stay in," Draco said, getting up.

"No, don't go," Hermione said.


	3. Yelling and Making Up

Draco didn't understand why Hermione didn't want him to leave, but he sat down on the bed. Hermione sat too.

"Draco, how come you didn't want me to tell anyone about that night?" Hermione asked.

"Wasn't it obvious? I didn't want anyone to know that I slept with you," Draco replied.

Hermione eyes filled with tears at the answer. Then she became angry.

"I understand, you didn't want anyone to know that you did anything with the _mudblood_! You can go Draco! I don't care anymore!" Hermione yelled as she pushed him out the door.

"Hermione don't do this," Draco said softly as he turned to her.

Hermione wasn't listening anymore. She hated him. She shut the door in Draco's face and locked it. Draco banged his fist against the door, making Hermione jump.

"Hermione, open the door," he said.

"Just go away!" Hermione yelled.

Draco growled in frustration and walked to his room. He didn't understand why she was doing this to him.

The next morning, Draco found Hermione in the kitchen making breakfast.

"It'll be ready in about ten minutes. You can sit down," she said.

Draco just stared at her and continued to stand.

"Hermione, I want to talk to you," he said.

"I'm busy, if you'll just wait until we've finished with breakfast, then maybe we'll be able to talk," Hermione said.

Draco sighed and sat down. He ate quietly and offered to help Hermione with the dishes.

"No, they can wash themselves," she replied.

With a flick of her wand, the dishes started to wash themselves. Hermione nodded toward the living room and Draco followed her. They sat down and Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry for my outburst last night. I was upset," she said.

"Don't be sorry, you had every right to say those things to me. You were right; I didn't want anyone to know I had been with you. But the reasoning behind that is, every other girl I had been with had been gone after by a lot of the other Slytherins. I planned to keep you to myself; but as the year dragged on, we saw less of each other," Draco said.

Hermione didn't know what to say, she stared at Draco for a moment. Before she said anything, Draco left the room.

"Hey wait!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco turned around to look at her. She was obviously upset about something.

"What?" he asked.

"I… I just want to say that I felt the same way about you when you told me that you loved me," Hermione said, softly.

Draco smiled slightly and walked up to her. He took her hand and kissed it.


	4. Kisses

About a week later, Draco and Hermione got another letter from Lucius.

_You two can come to the manor now. Potter's death will occur shortly after your arrival. Although the Dark Lord has agreed that we will allow Hermione to talk to Potter about joining us instead of dying. He has already said that he'd rather die than join us, but I have a feeling that Hermione might be able to change his mind. We expect you to arrive tomorrow morning. Use the portkey that I sent along with this letter. If you do not show, then I will suspect something is wrong and send people to search for you. Although, I still do not know where you have stayed this summer Draco, but I trust you._

_L.M._

Hermione took a breath and re-read the letter.

"What do we do? I know that Harry won't want to join," she said.

"I don't know, we'll have to figure it out. Does he know that you're a spy?" Draco asked.

"I don't think so. Oh no, this is horrible," Hermione said, distressed.

Draco smiled at her.

"You're _smiling_? At a time like this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, because you look so cute when you're distressed," Draco replied.

"Well I'm so glad that I amuse you so much!" Hermione exclaimed.

Hermione stormed out of the room and Draco ran after her.

"Hermione wait! I didn't mean to offend you," he called.

Hermione stopped short and Draco collided with her. Before they hit the ground, Draco grabbed Hermione and spun around making sure he hit the ground and not her.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Hermione gasped and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Draco managed to say, even though he got the wind knocked out of him.

Hermione didn't make any attempt to get off of Draco, instead, she leaned down and boldly kissed him.

'What is she doing?' Draco thought.

'What am I doing?' Hermione thought.

Although both knew they shouldn't do it, neither tried to stop. Instead, Draco deepened the kiss and made Hermione let out a small moan. Draco laughed.

"Did you like that then?" Draco asked.

Hermione didn't respond; she only nodded. Draco finally got off of Hermione and she looked upset. Draco helped her off of the ground and smiled at her.

"We should really get ready to go," he said.

"Okay," Hermione replied, a little disappointed.

Hermione and Draco got all of their things ready and when they were about to use the portkey, Draco stopped them.

"We can't go just yet, there's something I need to give you," he said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Draco reached into his pocket and brought out a small box. Hermione looked at it for a minute, and then she took it. She opened the box and saw the most beautiful diamond ring in the world.

"What's it for?" she asked.

"We _are_ married right? Lucius won't believe me if we show up and you're not wearing a wedding ring," Draco said. _I hope you realize that I'm handing you my heart Hermione, otherwise I'll never get through this experience, _he thought.

_I can't believe this, he's giving a ring that's fit for a queen all for a false marriage. I can't take it without giving him my heart and I don't think he wants it,_ Hermione thought.

Hermione put on the ring and smiled at Draco. Then she frowned when he took it off.

"I was showing it to you first, the groom has to put the ring on the bride," he said.

Hermione caught her breath and she heard Draco say, "Til death do us part."

"Til death do us part," she heard herself reply.

Draco leaned down and placed his lips on Hermione's.

_Oh my god! He's kissing me! He hasn't kissed me since that night I slept with him, and then he didn't want me! This is the best moment of my life. Oh, what if Draco really does love me?_


End file.
